mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Ghazt
|release date = 2016-04-22 |release version = 1.4.0 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Ethereal, Mirror Plant |beds required = 5 |element1 = Plasma |class = Rare |subclass = Ethereal |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available: + Entbrat and Bowgart + Entbrat and Clamble + Entbrat and Pummel + Entbrat and T-Rox |breeding time = (Plant) (Ethereal Island)|linebreak=}} (Ethereal) |enhanced time = (Plant) (Ethereal Island)|linebreak=}} (Ethereal) |likes = |buying price gem = 1,500 |selling price coin = 750,000 |selling price shard = 30 |placement xp = 375,000 |regular version = }} Description The Rare Ghazt is the first rarethereal monster, being introduced on April 22nd, 2016. Unlike its common counterpart, the Rare Ghazt is a greenish-goldish color and has four legs in addition to the original two arms. It has two legs on each side of its body, green floating orbs and bubble-like lumps on its head and down its back. It does not float upwards and downwards like the regular Ghazt. The Rare Ghazt came back again, as part of rarethereal reprise. Rare Ghazt came back at this date, 5/12/17 and is available to be gotten through 8/15/18 - 8/17/18 part of the Rare Ethereal Breeding Bonza. Song Same as regular Ghazt Song. Breeding Like all other Rares, Rare Ghazt is only available for breeding during short time periods announced in the game. Breeding on Plant Island Like its Common counterpart, the Rare Ghazt can be bred using a combination of an Entbrat monster and a three-element monster, which is only possible on the Plant Island. Possible combinations: * + Entbrat and T-Rox * + Entbrat and Bowgart * + Entbrat and Clamble * + Entbrat and Pummel Failed breeding results in a parent monster or Ghazt. For the shortest wait time per attempt, Entbrat and T-Rox is recommended. It is assumed that the Rare Ghazt's chances of breeding are less than the common Ghazt's. It is unknown if any factors other than Wishing Torches might affect the chance of success, such as breeding using Rare Entbrat and Rare T-Rox. Breeding on Ethereal Island On Ethereal Island, breeding a Ghazt with any other monster can result in a Rare Ghazt instead of regular Ghazt. A one- or two-element Ethereal (depending on your breeding combination) is a more likely outcome than the Rare Ghazt. Once a Rare Ghazt is available, breeding it with a regular Ghazt to get more Rare Ghazts will avoid getting two element Ethereals in the way. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Coins Shards Feeding Monsters Likes |Ghazt|9||Bass String Bridge|19||Hollow Log|12||Razzli Tree|12| }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Ghazt. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * It was the first Rare Ethereal Monster to exist and was first available to breed on April 22, 2016. * The Rare Ethereal Monsters are nicknamed "Rarethereals". * Currently, it is not available from the StarShop. * A Rare Ghazt cannot be bred with a Ghazt on Plant Island, although they can on Ethereal Island. Category:Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Rarethereal Category:Plasma Category:Mirror Islands Category:Ethereal Category:Ethereal Island Category:Plant Island Category:Single Element Ethereal Monster